The Prince and the Wizard
by tekuates
Summary: Dairine is finally beginning to get along with our favorite Wellakhit, when a dream lets her know that she likes him more than a friend...yes, I know it's cliche, but read it anyway! Please review, constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Dhairine…"

Dairine heard her voice being called from the direction of her house.

"Roshaun?" She squinted through the fog. _Jeez, I can't see five feet in front of me! Oh well…_

"Roshaun?" She called again. "Is that you?" Was anyone even there? _Aha!_ she thought as she spotted Roshaun's tall figure making its way through the trees.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked his silhouette.

"I wanted to talk to you, Dhairine," Roshaun said softly, stepping into the clearing where she stood.

"What is it?" Dairine asked.

Roshaun walked slowly towards her, not meeting her eyes. Confused, she watched him.

"What are you doing?"

He was right in front of her now. Slowly, he took her hands.

"Ok, this is just a little creepy. Spit it out!"

Roshaun slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. There was a lot of uncertainty there, as well as a deeper feeling she couldn't-or wouldn't- identify.

"I-I…" he seemed unable to find words. He started again. "Although it is not proper, I find that I have…"

"What, already?" Dairine asked, torn between annoyance and amusement.

Roshaun exhaled sharply, brushing some of his long hair away from his forehead. Dairine noticed absentmindedly that he was sweating.

"I think I love you."

Dairine's eyes widened. "Um…" It was all her stunned mind could come up with.

Roshaun stepped towards her, still holding her hands. He leaned towards her, his expression unsure. Their lips met.

_Oh...My...God..._ Dairine thought giddily as Roshaun's hands went around her waist. _He is an AMAZING kisser. _

She twined her hands through his hair, tilting her head up to kiss him more fiercely.

He removed his lips from hers to kiss her neck gently. Dairine gasped, clutching him tighter.

"Roshaun, I love you."

"Dairine…_Dairine!_"

"Uggg…"

"DAIRINE!"

"Wha?" Dairine awoke with a start. Nita was sitting on the edge of her bed, shaking her.

"Jeez, Runt, are you okay? You were dreaming…about to fall out of bed..."

Dairine stared blearily at Nita's concerned face.

"…I heard you saying Roshaun's name. What were you dreaming about? Do you remember anything?" Nita was saying.

Dairine thought. Something about a clearing… there had been fog, a lot of it. And…

_Ohmigod. _Dairine's hands flew to her face as the memory of her dream came rushing back. Her. And Roshaun. Kissing. _OHMYFREAKINGGOD._

"Dair?" Nita was peering at her concernedly.

"Um, no, I don't remember. Not a thing."

Nita seemed to accept the lie. "Okay." She got up and headed towards the door, stopping when she saw Roshaun walking in her direction. "_Dai_, Roshaun. Did you need me for something?"

"No, I wanted to speak with Dhairine, if that is permissible." The blond wizard looked at Dairine. She blushed violently as his gaze met hers, but managed to nod.

Nita nodded and left Dairine's room and walked downstairs.

"Dhairine, what's wrong?" Roshaun asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" said Dairine, trying not to meet his eyes.

Roshaun looked surprised. "You called me with your mind. You sounded…" he paused, searching for the right word.

"Oh, that! I was, um, dreaming." Dairine said before he could tell her just how she had sounded. She hoped he would leave it at that.

Roshaun didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her, a strange expression on his face. He seemed about to say something, but then closed his mouth and stood up abruptly.

"Well, if you do not need me, I will go and speak with Sker'ret." Roshaun left the room.

Dairine sat on her bed, stunned. After a few seconds, she rested her head on her knees.

"This is so very, very bad," she groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Y'all ready for this?

Disclaimer: Not mine! Diane Duane's!

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Isn't Dairine/Roshaun fun?? Yay! So, while I'm still sugar high, I'm typing up the second chapter! Funfunfun! WEEE… Ok, sorry. I'm all better now. Really. So, here goes….

Chapter 2

Dairine walked into the kitchen, somehow managing to avoid Roshaun's eyes.

"Pancakes?" Nita asked from the stove. Dairine peered into the frying pan. A blackened pancake lay smoldering in the middle.

"Neets, I think you should just throw this out and put us all out of our misery." Dairine smirked. Nita shot her a look.

"Funny, I seem to remember someone thinking it would be a good idea to make lasagna last week and nearly setting the kitchen on fire…"

Finding no response, Dairine resorted to sticking her tongue out at Nita.

"Real mature, Dari."

_Crunch!_ Dairine heard from behind her. She winced and turned to glare at Roshaun, momentarily forgetting her dream.

"Could you please not do that?"

Roshaun merely smirked at her. His green eyes swept up her body, meeting her grey ones. Immediately, Dairine dropped her gaze, and cursed mentally as her cheeks once again turned bright red.

Nita looked from Roshaun to the blushing Dairine. As the understanding hit her, her eyes widened.

"Dairine," she hissed, grabbing her sister's arm. "You are coming with me."

Dairine followed her. _It can't be worse than this!_ She thought. As she left the room, she told the watching Sker'ret, Filif and Roshaun, "Just a spell we're working on."

Nita dragged her to the front hallway, out of earshot of the kitchen. Dairine looked at Nita. A slow, evil grin was spreading over her sister's face.

"You _like_ him," Nita proclaimed. "A lot."

Dairine rolled her eyes and adopted an overly sincere tone.

"Nita, although Sker'ret is really, really hot, we're just friends. Really. So if you want him-"

"You _know_ who I mean, Dair. Our resident royalty."

"What, Roshaun?" Dairine felt a thrill go through her at the sound of his name. "Don't worry, Neets. He's all yours."

"Runt, I am not stupid. You had a dream where you yelled his name so loud _he_ heard it, you barely talk around him anymore, and you blush every time you're in the same room as him. So, if you don't like him, what is it?"

Dairine was spared having to answer by the appearance of Sker'ret and Roshaun himself.

_Oh frick!_ She groaned internally.

Roshaun nodded cordially to Nita, and then turned to Dairine.

"Dhairine, do you have the information for that spell matrix we were working on? Sker'ret wanted to check some of the variables…"

"Oh, um, yeah. I, uh…I have it. I'll have Spot send it to you." Dairine stammered. She could feel heat creeping up to her face. Behind Roshaun, Nita was grinning at her.

"I, uh, I have to go," Dairine left the room as quickly as she could, then ran up to her bedroom.

**. . .**

Sitting on her bed, Dairine gazed at her face in the mirror above her nightstand.

Short, flame-red hair framed a pointed, fox like face. Piercing grey eyes peered out from under slender eyebrows. Soft crimson lips twisted in a half smirk. She was used to that face; she was comfortable with it. But lately… There was something different, and she couldn't put her finger on it, something-

Someone knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Dairine muttered.

Nita walked into her room.

"So, are you gonna admit that I'm right?" Nita asked, plopping on the bed next to Dairine.

"About what?" asked Dairine. _At least I can delay this a little…_

Nita rolled her eyes. "You want me to say it? Fine. Are you going to admit that I was right about you having the major hots for Roshaun?"

Dairine continued to look in the mirror, trying to come up with an appropriate response, but all she could manage was a rather weak, "I dunno."

"Come on, Dari. I know there's _something_ there. Ever since the thing with the Sun…"Nita trailed off.

"What?"

"You've been closer. You used to hate him, but now…something's changed."

"Nothing's changed." Dairine stated, wishing it were true.

"Dairine, you should see your face when you talk about him. When you say his name. You…you _glow_." Nita was serious now.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. Not to mention the fact that every time you're within two feet of him, you have trouble breathing." Nita had a particularly wicked expression on her face. "You know, like 'Oh, my god! He's so close, my heart's all aflutter!' " Nita began laughing.

"NITA! I DO _NOT _DO THAT!"

"You _so_ do," Nita managed through her laughter.

"Alright, get out. Out!"

Nita left, still giggling. Dairine turned back to the mirror.

"I _glow_? Yeah, right." Dairine muttered. She appraised herself in the mirror. Still, it wouldn't hurt to prove Nita wrong…

"Roshaun," she murmured.

In the mirror, her expression changed. Her cheeks blushed slightly, her eyelashes fluttered and the gaze gentled, and the smirk softened to a half smile.

"Damn."

A/N: I hope you liked it! You can tell me in your *ahem* REVIEW *ahem*. Just click that nice little box! That's right! That one right there that says REVIEW on it! Alright, time to reread the entire YW series. I wonder if I can do it before morning…


End file.
